


[Podfic] Cordial

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority - Military Hierarchy, Abuse of Authority - Subordinate Feels Unable to Resist Superior's Advances, Betrayal, Bondage, Choking, Conditioning, Defiant Victim, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Rape, Victim Forced to Relive Past Trauma, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Sighing, Hux rubbed the crook of his neck as he walked out into his private office and picked up the buzzing comlink from beside his datapad.He hadn't had a chance to settle into his new quarters aboard the Steadfast. He hadn't even removed his gloves yet."Sir," a young, quavering voice said as soon as the line connected. "The allegiant general requests—" there was a light touch to the word, a hint that it was, in fact, not a request at all, "—that you join him in his ready room for an evening cordial at 22:00."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Snoke, Brooks/Armitage Hux





	[Podfic] Cordial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts), [NuclearMcDuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearMcDuck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cordial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799228) by [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/pseuds/DarthAstris). 



[Cordial](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/cordial/s-3eh30TGXePQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) New Years! Here's an uplifting story about new beginnings.


End file.
